Doremi Harukaze
Doremi Harukaze (Dorie Goodwyn in the English dub) is the main character of Ojamajo Doremi. An average eight year old child until she learns the owner of Misora's Magical Shop is really awitch. She is also the the love interest of Kotake and Akatsuki. Personality Doremi personality is similar to that of other protagonist that appear in magical girl anime. She is generally clumsy, and bad at studying. Despite this she is usually optimistic, lively, careless and surprising compassionate when the time comes for her to be so. Throughout the series (mainly in the first season), she often claims to be "the unluckiest pretty girl in the whole world" whenever something unlucky happens to her. She is also known to puff up her cheeks and making a farting noise when fustrated. Family and friends are very important to Doremi and she likes to keep them close her. Along with this, she also has a few other obsessions. The first is her unusual attraction to steak. This obession first occured when her father,Keisuke Harukaze, introduced her to steak for the first time. Ever since that time, Doremi mentions steak often yet as a running gag, she never recieves it. Doremi is also known to be obessed with boys and easily finds herself "in love" with guy after guy. These attractions usually don't go anywhere which is a result of either Doremi not being able to express her feelings or by the guy turning out to be different from what expected. Appearance Doremi has pink eyes and is most often seen wearing a purple vest, pink shirt, pink shorts, and pink sneakers. She has red hair that she most of time wears in two big buns but she can be seen with her hair out. Some occurance of this is in episodes 2 and 49 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp. When transformed into herWitch Apprentice outfit, she wears pink. Relationships * Akatsuki: A romantic interest of Doremi's. Akatsuki first appeared in season two, Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and appeared to have an automatic attraction to Doremi which she didn't question. Doremi was devasted to find out that Akatsuki was working with Oyajide in order to kidnap Hana. Doremi soon forgives Akatsuki however after he realizes he has true feelings for Doremi. Akatsuki appears again in season four, Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan! , where Doremi and Akatsuki strenghten the bond between them. Doremi clearly likes Akatsuki, even referring to him as a "Prince". * Tetsuya Kotake: Kotake is a childhood friend of Doremi's. Doremi often argues with Kotake as he constantly pesters her. In Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan!, Doremi even asks why he likes messing with her (disguished as Hana at the time). He replies by saying that "sometimes he just feels like it." Even though Doremi is annoyed by Kotake, she cares about his well being and thrives to help him if he gets into a serious problem. In the final episode of Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan!, Kotake confesses his feelings for Doremi but it is unsure what her response to this is. Later in Ojamajo Doremi 16 reveals that Doremi returns her feelings to Kotake in the final chapter of Dokkan. Category:Ojamajo Doremi Love Interest Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Child Love Interest Category:Childhood Friend Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Tsundere Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Married Category:Parents Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Villain's Crush